chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Burning Oaks
A battle during the second Goblin War that raged in the North Marches around the Moon Wood Forest Setting In the year 786 KR , many Goblin Warrens had been burned out within the Norch Marches but there still remained several large nests of the creatures in the southern edge of the Briarwood. The humans brought with them catapults laiden with fire jars and began to pour firey death down upon the goblins - who had already moved on. Hundreds of goblins split into dozens of packs and were each heading in a different direction to escape the human army. This lead them around the edge of the human forces and further south - into the unsuspecting towns, village and other settlements that were 'assured' that the goblins would never break through the human forces. Any human village that was not protected by a sturdy wall fell within moments. Homes were burned. People were attacked and their bodies stripped of their flesh. Whole communities were simply erased from existance in a single night with only the burnt remains left in the wake of the swath of death. The elves of the Moon Wood were no stranger to dealing with goblins as a threat. They had driven their packs away with barely any effort in the past but the sheer numbers overwhelmed their perimeter scouts within moments. Like a carpet of hungry bodies, the goblins ravaged through the forests heading towards anything that could be eaten or any place that could provide them shelter. Up until this time the Sylvanari colonies east of the Sentinel Sea had drawn in to themselves as the humans spread around them. Any who approached were driven off and their borders were constantly well-guarded. When a small band of human settlers - who had been driven out of their home by the goblin raids - approached the borders of the Moon Wood Forest the elves of Lordanthyl did as they had always one and refused to permit any humans to enter their lands. The elves of Tethquendyl, under the suggestion of an elven cleric of Sylvalune , took pity upon the few human refugees and escorted them to their home within the valley on the eastern arm of the forest. The few survivors were healed as the elven forces defended their borders. The Attack The goblins could not cross the Lune River and the human armies were close on their heels. The human forces who were tracking the goblin packs assumed that the mist-covered river was the last of the goblin warrens in the area. Rather than enter the mist the commander of the human forces ordered his archers to launch wave after wave of burning arrows into the valley. Catapults were brought into position and large clay pots of burning oil were launched at the valley and the fires began to spread before their gates. The goblins, now surrounded, immediately attempted to retreat. They lost all cohesion and scattered like insects before the flames. Some of the refugees attempted to put the fires out as best they could while a small group crossed the river and through the mist to stop the attack. The commander did not believe their story. A hidden elven settlement? In the heart of the North Marches? Impossible. The humans were delerious. He ordered the attack to continue. The small force of refugees, which included Bendyl Gromwood, turned on the commander and his guard and bludgeoned them to the ground. The elves, defending their homeland, would not sit idly by as their borders were being threatened and the Solonari wizards were called to return fire. Once the commander was down, Bendyl ordered a halt to all attacks against the woods beyond the mist and told the men to concentrate on hunting down the goblins that were attempting to escape north along the Lune River. Category:Battle/North Marches Category:Battle/Sylvanari Category:Battle/Hanabril Category:Battle/Stag Category:Battle/Owl Category:Battle/Elf Category:Battle/Goblin War 2 Category:Event/786 KR Category:Event/780-789 KR